Usami Ichika/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art IchikaToei.png|Official profile of Ichika from Toei's website WhipToei.png|Official profile of Cure Whip from Toei's website PatisserieIchikaToei.png|Official profile of Ichika in her patisserie outfit from Toei's website IchikaWinterUniformToei.png|Official profile of Ichika in her school uniform from Toei's website image_chara1.png|Cure Whip's header from Asahi WhipHeader.jpg|Whip's header image from Toei's website Imagegyhhjjjjjjj.png|Cure Whip's Official Profile Ichika Asahi.PNG|Ichika's official profile from TV Asahi WhipAsahi.PNG|Cure Whip's official profile from TV Asahi img_chara_01_01.png|Cure Whip's profile from Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Screenshots Usami Ichika MTPC50 Ichika greets the Cures.jpg|Ichika greets the Mahou Tsukai Cures in episode 50 of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Main_KiraKira_cast.png|Ichika with Akira, Yukari, Aoi and Himari in the opening KKPCALM01_-_Young_Ichika.png|Ichika as a child KKPCALM01_-_Young_Ichika_happy.png|Ichika smiling at the cake KKPCALM 01 Ichika and her parents.png|Ichika and her parents KKPCALM 01 Signature pose.png|Little Ichika doing her signature pose KKPCALM01_-_Ichika_outside.png|Ichika looks at the sea KKPCALM01_-_Ichika.png|Ichika smiles brightly KKPCALM01_-_Ichika_hoping_down_the_steps.png|Ichika hopping down the steps KKPCALM 01 Ichika and town folks.png|Ichika tells the town folks about her plans to bake today KKPCALM01_-_Ichika_jumps.png|Ichika hops through town KKPCALM 01 - Happy jumping Ichika.png|Ichika soars through the sky KKPCALM 01 Exploding mountain.png|Ichika as the mountain explodes KKPCALM 01 Ichika surprised about cream explosion.png|Ichika is very startled by the sudden explosion KKPCALM 01 Ichika tries to catch the eggs.png|Ichika tries to catch the eggs she accidentally let go of KKPCALM 01 Clouds of sweets.png|Ichika spots some clouds shaped like sweets KKPCALM 01 Ichika happy about her mother coming home.png|Ichika is happy about her mother coming home KKPCALM 01 Ichika ready to make cakes.png|Ichika with her sleeves rolled up, ready to bake KKPCALM 01 Ichika wire whip.png|Ichika holds a whisk KKPCALM 01 Ichika holds a strawberry.png|Ichika hugging a strawberry during her character song BlessedWithLoveandBerries.jpg|Ichika performs her character song KKPCALM 01 Ichika cheering during the image song.png|Ichika cheering during the music number KKPCALM 01 Ichika shocked at her cake.png|Ichika discovers her sponge cake didn't rise KKPCALM 01 Ichika studying cakes.png|Ichika studies to understand what went wrong KKPCALM 01 Pekorin crashes on Ichika.png|Pekorin crashes into Ichika's face KKPCALM 01 Surprised about Pekorin's ear.png|Ichika is surprised at Pekorin's ears changing color KKPCALM 01 Shocked about Pekorin talking.png|Ichika is shocked by Pekorin ability to talk KKPCALM 01 Shocked about Pekorin floating.png|Ichika is scared by Pekorin's flying abilities KKPCALM 01 Ichika moping.png|Ichika mopes because nobody recognizes her cake as a cake KKPCALM 01 Aggressive stirring.png|Ichika stirs quite forcefully KKPCALM 01 Watching the cake rise.png|Ichika and Pekorin watch the cake rise successfully KKPCALM 01 Pekorin being twirled around.png|Ichika twirls Pekorin around KKPCALM 01 Ichika & Pekorin friends.png|Ichika is thankful for Pekorin's help KKPCALM 01 Phonecall.png|Ichika learns through a phone call that her mother cannot return home yet KKPCALM 01 Ichika's sleeve falls down.png|Ichika's sleeve falls down KKPCALM 01 Ichika gives Gummy the cake.png|Ichika offers to give up the cake if Gummy leaves Pekorin alone KKPCALM 01 Ichika in a sad mood.png|Ichika in a sad mood KKPCALM 01 Ichika crying.png|Ichika cries in thought of the cake she made with love for her mother KKPCALM 01 Ichika rolls her sleeve up again.png|Ichika rolls up her sleeve again Ichika tongue.jpg|Ichika sticking her tongue out KKPCALM 01 Eureka.png|Ichika's eyes light up KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms 1.png|Ichika uses the Sweets Pact to transform KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms 2.png|Ichika transforming into Cure Whip KKPCALM 01 Talking box.png|Ichika and Pekorin discover a talking box KKPCALM02 Ichika uncovers her eyes.jpg|Ichika uncovers her eyes before seeing the KIRAKIRA Patisserie KKPCALM02 Ichika slams the door shut.jpg|Ichika slams the over door shut KKPCALM02 Ichika freaks out as Chourou gets in her face.jpg|Ichika is freaked out as Chourou gets close KKPCALM02 Ichika after learning she is a legendary pattiserie.jpg|Ichika is excited to learn she inherited the legendary patisserie's powers KKPCALM02 Ichika playing basketball.jpg|Ichika playing basketball KKPCALM02 Ichika runs into Himari.jpg|Ichika about to crash into Himari KKPCALM02 Himari says she is OK.jpg|Himari says that she's OK KKPCALM02 Ichika is surprised that Himari ran so fast.jpg|Ichika is surprised that Himari ran so fast KKPCALM02 Ichika arriving at the shop.jpg|Ichika arrives at the pudding shop and sees Himari KKPCALM02 Ichika notices the pudding.jpg|Ichika is excited to see the pudding KKPCALM02 Ichika tells Pekorin to stay quiet.jpg|Ichika tells Pekorin to be quiet KKPCALM02 Ichika is excited to make pudding.jpg|Ichika is happy to start making the pudding KKPCALM02 Ichika caramelizing the sugar.jpg|Ichika caramelizing the sugar while Himari watches KKPCALM02 Himari tells her the sugar is crystallizing.jpg|Himari tells Ichika that sugar crystalizes KKPCALM02 Ichika says that pudding is complicated.jpg|Ichika says that pudding is complicated KKPCALM02 Himari approaches Ichika in the library.jpg|Himari approaches Ichika in the library KKPCALM02 View of Ichika with a cookbook.jpg|Ichika with her cookbook KKPCALM02 Ichika notices Himari in the window.jpg|Ichika notices Himari in the window KKPCALM02 Himari hears Ichika saying Kirakiraru.jpg|Himari notices Ichika saying "Kirakiraru kiraru" KKPCALM02 Himari and Ichika happy to see the caramel wasn't burned.jpg|Himari and Ichika are excited that the sugar wasn't burning KKPCALM02 Success.jpg|Ichika and Himari smile after finishing the pudding KKPCALM02 Ichika and Himari eatting the pudding.jpg|Ichika and Himari eating the pudding KKPCALM03 Ichika and Himari listening to Aoi -3-.png|So much for excited eyes KKPCALM03 Right back at you Aoi -6-.png|A supportive thumbs up KKPCALM03 Ichika says her name to Aoi (12).png|"Perhaps we haven't been properly introduced, have we? My name's Ichika Usami." Cure Whip MTPC50 Cure Whip arrives.jpg|Cure Whip in episode 50 of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! KKPCALMOP_-_KiraKira_Team.png|The Pretty Cure team in the opening Cure_Whip's_tongue.png|Cure Whip with her tongue out KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms 3.png|Cure Whip poses KKPCALM 01 - Whip surprised at her bunny ears.png|Whip is surprised by her bunny ears KKPCALM 01 Whip jumps very high.png|Cure Whip jumping very high KKPCALM 01 Bunnies cannot fly.png|Pekorin informs Whip that bunnies cannot fly KKPCALM 01 Whip Pekorin falling.png|Pekorin and Whip falling down KKPCALM 01 Whip falling.png|Whip's face being smushed by the air pressure KKPCALM 01 Determined Whip.png|Determined Cure Whip KKPCALM 01 Fast Whip.png|Cure Whip dodges Gummy's attacks effortlessly KKPCALM 01 Whip uses Sweets Pact.png|Whip using the Sweets Pact KKPCALM 01 Sparkling sky.png|Whip turning the surroundings into her sparkling stage KKPCALM 01 Whip cream attack.png|Whip attacks him back with a cream attack KKPCALM 01 Whip using whipped cream like a whip.png|Cure Whip using the cream like a whip KKPCALM02 Whip catches Custard.jpg|Whip catches Custard KKPCALM02 Whip smiles at Custard.jpg|Whip smiles at Custard KKPCALM02 Custard and Whip free the Kirakiraru.jpg|Custard and Whip after returning the Kirakiraru KKPCALM03 Whip and Custard Trap Hotto (50).png|Whip and Custard trapping Hotto Movies PCDS_-_Usami_saw_something.png|Ichika seeing something PCDS_-_Usami_stairs.png|Ichika at the steps PCDS_-_Usami_looking_at_Sakura.png|Ichika smiling at Sakura PCDS_-_Cure_Whip_in_CG.png|Cure Whip in CGI Previews Cure Whip design notes.png|Offical design notes on the character design of Cure Whip Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode